


A Good Husband

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has had a hard day and Stiles tries his best to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Husband

"I'm home!" Peter called out once he stepped through the door. He set his briefcase down and loosened his tie. It had been a long day at the office and he wasn’t in the mood for any bullshit. Well, not after the shit his boss pulled.    
  
"Welcome home!"  Stiles came out of the kitchen in an apron and smiled to Peter. "I have dinner cooking so it'll only be a while longer." He informed him.    
  
Peter looked over Stiles' form and he nodded once. "Thank you." He said and hung his jacket up on the hook.     
  
"Would you like a drink?" Stiles asked him and Peter sighed.    
  
"Please." Peter mumbled and he rubbed his temples. "Thank you, again." Peter said.    
  
Stiles nodded to him and he left then he came back with the drink. He handed it to Peter with a small smile. "Whatever you need tonight is on me." Stiles told Peter who looked at him after he took a drink. "Anything." Stiles added and he went back to the kitchen to check on the food that he was cooking.    
  
Peter watched him and then looked away. It was true that it had been a while since they shared each others touches. It wasn't like he was trying to stay away from the other. It was the opposite actually. Work just had him buried in mountains of work and he could barely focus on things once he got home. That focus was needed to give the best pleasure he could to his partner but he hadn't done it of late.   
  
"You alright?" Stiles asked as he had appeared in front of the other a little while ago. "You're a lot more spaced out than usual. What happened at work?" Stiles inquired and Peter sighed.    
  
Stiles gently grabbed Peter's hand and led him to the dining room table. "My boss has been on my ass." He told Stiles who sat down across from him.   
  
"About work and your cases? Why? You always do your best work." Stiles stated. "He is being on your ass for no reason, isn't he?" Stiles  sighed .   
  
"For the most part my work has gone downhill greatly. My professional standing has changed in his mind, though I'm doing my cases the same way I have always been doing them." Peter explained. "He thinks I'm slacking." He added.   
  
"But you're not! You work at work and at home." Stiles yelled and stood. "How can he not appreciate an amazing man like you? You're intelligent and handsome. You do things just the way people like it and you don't hold back. Your voice is reassuring and your eyes are mystical. He can't say that you're slacking if he hadn't even bothered to pay attention to you!" Stiles was red in the face after his little rant.   
  
Peter stood and brought Stiles into a hug. "I'm glad you said all of that." Peter mumbled. "Made my day much better." Peter gently grabbed Stiles' chin. "I'm going to make you feel so good tonight, promise." Peter whispered as he leaned in. He kissed Stiles and snaked an arm around his waist to pull him closer.   
  
Stiles gasped into the kiss but he responded back with just as much need that Peter was pouring over him. His hands went to rest on Peter's shoulders until he rubbed up and gathered his hands into his lover's hair. He tugged at it causing Peter to growl against his neck.   
  
"You're always a good little husband, aren't you?" Peter asked and he kissed Stiles' jaw then he trailed down. "You need to check on the food. Then we are giving each other some well deserved quality time." Peter whispered in his ear. He pinched Stiles' ass then he went to slide his tie off.   
  
Stiles yelped and he went to the kitchen to get their food ready. His face was red at the thought of the activities they'd be doing and he felt himself get hard at the thought. He groaned softly and he palmed himself. He may be a good husband for now but he felt like fucking Peter so good.    
  
"Looks like someone is already excited." Peter said as he appeared behind Stiles. His work shirt was open now. He had unbuttoned it and it revealed his naked chest. "Turn off the heat and I'll give you what you need." Peter whispered in his ear and Stiles shuddered.   
  
"Please..." Stiles couldn't help but beg and he turned the heat off. Peter turned him around and let his hand rub against Stiles' erection. His other hand sliding up his shirt to slide across his nipples. "A-Ahhh Peter..." Stiles moaned low.   
  
Peter smiled to the sight. Stiles had his head thrown back with his neck being shown to Peter so he could mark his territory. He didn't though, not yet. A flush was on Stiles' cheeks causing him to look like he had been giving blowjobs to countless men.   
  
"You're beautiful..." Peter mumbled. His hand pushing up the material of Stiles' apron and shirt to reveal his chest. "So beautiful that I want to defile you until no beauty remains..." Peter hissed out as he went to  trail the hand back down.   
  
"Peter... Please fuck me so good." Stiles begged and he went to wrap his arms around Peter's neck. "Teach me better. Teach me to be a better husband." Stiles groaned as he felt Peter's hand wrap around his now fully erect penis.   
  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll get the lesson you never knew you could get." Peter purred as he began to move his hand up and down. Causing more moans to spill from Stiles' mouth. He watched him. He watched Stiles' eyes fully shut and immerse himself fully into the activities they were doing. "Such a good husband... Moan louder for me." Peter demanded and Stiles' moans got louder. "Good." Peter smiled as he continued to move his hand.   
  
Stiles moaned and he opened his eyes to look at Peter. "I-I love you." He mumbled and Peter smiled more.   
  
"I love you too, Stiles." Peter said and he leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles' lips.


End file.
